Garotos Não Choram
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: AU, YAOI, Lemon. Na boate Caleidoscópio a vida de cinco jovens se cruza e entrelaça de uma forma que não dá para voltar atrás


**AVISO: **Esta fanfic aborda temas como homossexualidade, prostituição, sexo não consensual, dentre outros. Caso algum destes não o agrade, peço que nem comece esta leitura.

**Garotos Não Choram**

_"Deus... Ou qualquer outro que estiver aí em cima... Embaixo... Por perto... Qualquer um. Me ajude. O tempo está passando e eu não quero que a hora chegue. Deus, me proteja, pois todos os outros estarão de olhos fechados."_

oOo

Nos lares do subúrbio, as famílias dormiam tranquilamente, as últimas luzes haviam sido apagadas há longas horas atrás. Os trabalhadores repousavam tranqüilos em suas camas. A cidade dormia. Ou, pelo menos, parte dela. Havia, contudo, um lugar que nunca parava, nunca repousava. Era conhecido com a Área pelos íntimos. Ali se concentravam as mais badaladas boates que se tinha conhecimento, muitas delas especializadas nos mais diversos _gostos_. A Área era o point e, dentre as muitas boates que funcionavam, sempre havia uma que era preferida. Desde que fora inaugurada, uma estava no topo da lista, sempre. _Caleidoscópio._

Caleidoscópio era uma bem estruturada boate, especializada no público homossexual masculino. O que todos sabiam, mas ninguém comentava, era que o local era também um prostíbulo - que, por acaso, abrigava os mais belos garotos que se podia encontrar. Os freqüentadores eram, acima de tudo, formados pela elite. Tudo no Caleidoscópio era caro demais para a maior parte dos mortais. Nisso estavam incluídos os meninos. Principalmente eles. Os garotos que ali trabalhavam não se tratavam apenas de garotos de programa. Eram acompanhantes de luxo, cujas possibilidades iam desde o sexo até a companhia em jantares de negócios ou eventos da alta sociedade. A maior parte dos meninos possuía seus clientes fixos, que pagavam muito bem por seus serviços.

E foi no Caleidoscópio que Quatre e dois de seus sócios foram fazer seu _happy hour_.

oOo

A boate estava começando a encher. A música se elevava, entre dançante e sensual. A pista de dança começava a exibir seus primeiros casais. Era sexta feira e vários executivos locais dirigiam-se ao local. Quatre era um dos muitos freqüentadores assíduos do lugar. Como muitos outros, tinha preferência por um dos garotos que circulava sob as luzes multicoloridas. O rapaz de 20 anos chamava-se Trowa, apesar desse ser um fato conhecido apenas por Quatre - aos demais, o jovem apresentava-se como Bart. Trowa possuía olhos verdes esmeralda e cabelos castanhos curtos na nuca e longos no rosto. Era um mistério como conseguia enxergar por detrás da longa franja, mas não se podia negar que as madeixas sobre os olhos davam-lhe um ar de rebeldia e excentricidade. E Quatre adorava aquilo.

Quatre Raberba Winner era um jovem de 22 anos, herdeiro de um dos maiores conglomerados empresariais conhecidos, com atuação nas mais diversas áreas. Sua fortuna era avaliada na base de bilhões e seu império abrangia dezenas de países ao redor do globo terrestre. Mas, apesar de tudo, era um garoto solitário. Seus únicos amigos eram os dois homens que estavam sentados naquela mesa, ao seu lado. Por acaso eram os maiores acionistas de sua empresa - o trio concentrava nada menos que 95 porcento das ações em suas mãos, sendo 60 porcento pertencente à Quatre e o resto dividido igualmente entre os outros dois. Tratavam-se de Chang Wufei e Heero Yui.

Chang Wufei era um chinês de 21 anos que havia herdado uma pequena fortuna de sua família e resolver investir maciçamente na empresa já mencionada. Em pouco mais de dois anos seu montante praticamente triplicou e agora desfrutava os louros de seu investimento.

Heero Yui também era asiático, mas havia um quê de europeu em sua fisionomia, revelado em seus olhos azul escuros. Tinha 21 anos assim como Wufei, mas, diferentemente deste, o dinheiro para a compra das ações não viera de uma herança familiar ou algo assim. Heero costumava dizer que conseguira seus milhares de dólares com suor e sangue. E agora desfrutava de seus milhões na mais absoluta paz.

Os três formavam um grupo diferente, heterogêneo. Quatre era um jovem um pouco mais baixo que os outros da mesma idade, mas sequer dava importância a esse fato. Possuía cabelos de um loiro pálido e olhos de um azul cristalino que lhe forneciam uma aparência quase diáfana, levantando dúvidas acerca de sua nacionalidade - Quatre era árabe. Wufei tinha olhos e cabelos negros que contrastavam fortemente com a pele branca. Era um homem discreto, do tipo que passava despercebido se assim desejasse. Tratava-se de um homem íntegro e temido por parte de seus funcionários por exigir deles máxima eficácia no desempenho de suas tarefas. Wufei era ligado a tradições praticamente esquecidas de seu povo, parecendo um retrógrado a maior parte das vezes - mas, na verdade, era um visionário. Trabalhava com a parte de novos investimentos da empresa, sendo muito bem sucedido em suas funções. Já Heero Yui era uma grande incógnita. O economista mais novo da empresa, especializado em mercado financeiro, demonstrava precisão e frieza em cada decisão meticulosamente calculada que tomava. Tratava-se de um gênio em sua área. Heero mantinha os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados a maior parte do tempo, não dando atenção a quaisquer outros detalhes além do terno e gravata que usava - estes sempre devidamente alinhados.

Dos três jovens empresários sentados àquela mesa, apenas Quatre e Wufei já haviam visitado a Caleidoscópio antes. O primeiro muito mais que o segundo - Quatre aparecia na boate toda semana, algumas vezes mais de uma noite no mesmo intervalo de tempo - mas ainda assim, Wufei era conhecido ali dentro. Ele já havia provado alguns dos meninos que trabalhavam ali, mas seu preferido era Max que, ao lado de Bart, era o garoto mais caro daquele lugar. Os dois só perdiam para o stripper Zechs que, em geral, não fazia programas e, quando os fazia, cobrava pelo menos o dobro do que estes cobravam. O chinês não se importava em gastar com Max e, naquela noite, seus olhos procuravam ansiosos a figura que desfilava com a longa trança pela pista de dança. Heero sentia-se um pouco deslocado naquele lugar. Não era de seu feitio usar os serviços que ali eram oferecidos - nunca havia se deitado com um garoto de programa na vida. Observou alguns garotos mais novos desfilando em shorts minúsculos e camisetas transparentes pelo salão, mas nenhum chamou sua atenção. Na pista de dança alguns homens dançavam sem camisa, exibindo seus corpos a quem quisesse tocá-los.

- Esses - explicou Quatre com um meneio de cabeça - são os homens mais baratos daqui. Vê como se oferecem?

Heero assentiu e Wufei continuou de onde o outro parara.

- Os garotinhos de camisa transparente são os mais abundantes aqui dentro - sentenciou - Não são caros, mas não pense que cobram barato também.

As explicações pararam quando Quatre fez um gesto para os outros dois, indicando o bar. Wufei e Heero olharam imediatamente naquela direção e puderam observar Max conduzindo Bart pelo braço até a mesa deles. Bart vestia uma calça preta de corte reto, uma camisa branca social e um colete preto por cima. Um estranho que cruzasse com ele o tomaria por cliente, jamais pensaria que trabalhava vendendo o corpo naquela casa noturna. Max acompanhava-o em pose solene, imitando um pai que leva a filha ao altar. Claro que não passava de uma encenação, uma grande brincadeira, mas Max parecia levar a sério. O jovem possuía cabelos castanho-claros longuíssimos que, mesmo trançados, passavam da cintura e olhos de uma misteriosa tonalidade de azul que, dependendo do jogo de luzes, aproximavam-se em muito do púrpura. E havia um quê de desafio neles. Algo que dizia "_domine-me e você poderá dominar qualquer outro no mundo."_. Andava a passos lentos, suas coxas e nádegas apertadas numa reveladora calça de couro preto. Vestia também uma camisa de seda preta que parecia deslizar suavemente pela pele a cada passo.

Os olhos de Heero se arregalaram diante daquele homem e sua mente chegou a uma simples conclusão: se fosse para deitar com algum garoto de programa, seria aquele. Max sorriu para o trio e colocou-se ao lado de Quatre.

- Encomenda entregue, senhor Winner. - falou em tom respeitoso, soltando o braço de Bart do seu.

- Muito agradecido, senhor Max... - Quatre sorriu e se levantou.

O jovem empresário parou diante de Trowa e passou os braços por sobre os ombros do mesmo. Juntou os pulsos na nuca dele e fixou os olhos nos do homem à sua frente.

- O que deseja, Quatre? - perguntou, lutando para não corar diante daquele olhar tão intenso.

- Você. - o loiro sussurrou, fazendo um arrepio subir pelas costas do moreno.

Trowa baixou os lábios sobre os de Quatre, que retribuiu ansioso, puxando a nuca com força, gemendo baixo. Max assoviou diante da cena. O casal sorriu enquanto continuava o beijo e o jovem de trança fez menção de sair de perto. Uma mão, entretanto, o paralisou. Heero segurava seu braço e o olhava de forma ansiosa.

- Cobra quanto? - a voz veio sem a mínima preocupação na escolha de palavras

Os olhos de Max se estreitaram e ele respirou fundo.

- Eu sou muito caro para você, - sorriu - baby. - e puxou o braço, saindo.

- Yui! - bradou Wufei, irritado - Não é assim que funciona! - bateu a mão com força na mesa, saindo atrás de Max.

Quatre e Trowa apenas observaram o incidente. O loiro lançou um olhar ácido e se desculpou com o outro pelo fato. Pediu também que transferisse seu pedido sincero a Max. Bart cabeceou e o convidou a dançar - convite este, prontamente aceito. Heero viu-se sozinho, então, e começou a xingar-se mentalmente.

oOo

- Uma vodka com suco de limão, Dothy...

- Problemas, D.?

- Um filho da puta qualquer...

- E o cliente de hoje?

- Viajando com a mulher e os filhos.

- Sozinho sexta à noite! Isso é novidade!

Dorothy era a barwoman de Caleidoscópio. Era a única mulher dentro da boate, mas isso não a incomodava nem um pouco. Costumava dizer que, ali dentro, sentia-se mais segura que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Que ali homem algum tentaria bancar o engraçadinho para cima dela. E ria. A barwoman tinha cabelos loiros que desciam macios e lisos até a cintura, mas a cada noite aparecia com um penteado novo, um mais trabalhado que o outro, todos criados pela namorada, Noin. _"Como ela mantém os cabelos curtos, gosta de brincar com o meu."_, costumava dizer. Naquela noite, particularmente, tinha a metade de trás de seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo enquanto a metade da frente encontrava-se presa em tranças finas que caíam ao lado do rosto.

Serviu a dose pedida por Max, que a virou em um só gole, sentindo o álcool descer, aquecendo a garganta, e subir, deixando a cabeça mais leve e a face corada. Sorriu e pediu mais.

- Eu pago. E quero uma dose também.

A voz veio de Chang Wufei, que se colocou ao lado de Max. O chinês não o olhou enquanto fazia o pedido, nem quando estendia uma nota para Dorothy.

- Veio pedir desculpas pelo seu amigo ou me chamar para dançar?

- Ambos.

- Eu aceito a dança. - Wufei abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedido - Apenas a dança.

O chinês sorriu e assentiu, engolindo a vodka com rapidez. Max tornou a engolir a bebida em um só gole, rindo baixo da semi-embriaguez que o dominaria em breve. Estendeu a mão para Wufei e guiou-o até a pista de dança, onde uma música forte começava a tocar. Ergueu os braços acima da cabeça e começou a balançar o corpo com força, sentindo o ritmo que o som impunha-lhe. Acelerou os quadris no ritmo da música. Na primeira música, Wufei manteve certa distância e não o tocou - apenas esperou que o garoto desse o primeiro passo, que lhe desse permissão. E Max o fez na música seguinte. Quando começou a tocar, numa melodia sensual, diminuiu a distância entre os corpos e começou a insinuar seu quadril na direção do chinês. Wufei passou-lhe a mão pela cintura e, ao final da dança, os quadris estavam juntos, sendo friccionados com força. O casal soltava pequenos ofegos, os rostos grudados no pescoço um do outro.

- Está sozinho hoje? - perguntou ao ouvido do outro

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- E pretende continuar sozinho?

- Isso vai depender de quanto você tem no bolso. - sussurrou provocante.

Wufei respirou fundo, impulsionou o quadril na direção do de Max e respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Considere-se acompanhado, então.

Max sorriu e virou a face para Wufei, beijando-o. Terminada a música, o casal dirigiu-se para o bar novamente. O chinês pediu mais vodka ao passo que Max apenas piscou para Dorothy. A barwoman olhou-o, severa, mas ainda assim entregou-lhe um grande copo carregado com um líquido escuro, que o garoto bebeu ávido.

Terminadas as bebidas, seguiram por uma porta praticamente ignorável que ficava perto de onde estavam. Esta levava a um corredor onde ficavam localizados os quartos em que os garotos de programa atendiam seus clientes. Max puxou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta para um quarto grande, luxuoso - nada mais justo, considerando o preço que era cobrado.

Havia uma jacuzzi em mármore preto que formava um belo contraste com o piso e as paredes brancas da suíte. A cama era maior que uma cama de casal normal - facilmente alcançava o dobro do tamanho de uma - e ocupava posição central no quarto. Uma das paredes a seu lado era espelhada, escondendo um armário e na outra havia cortinas que desciam até o chão, escondendo uma ampla janela. Em um dos cantos do quarto havia um sofá e, ao lado da cama, mesas de cabeceira carregadas dos mais diversos tipos de preservativos e lubrificantes. As paredes eram pintadas em cor pastel, dando amenidade ao local.

Max trancou a porta atrás de si e sorriu para Wufei, atacando com voracidade os lábios do outro. Segurou o rosto do chinês com as duas mãos enquanto aprofundava o beijo e unia os corpos. Empurrou o quadril para frente e uma mão o manteve ali, segurando as nádegas com firmeza. O garoto começou a roçar a ereção contra a de Wufei, mordiscando os lábios entreabertos que buscavam ar. Os dedos do chinês encontraram o caminho para os botões da blusa de Max e este soltou seu rosto. Abriu o zíper de ambas as calças, puxando as ereções para fora. Começou a masturbar as duas juntas e ouviu um gemido curto vindo do outro. Em poucos segundos todos os botões de sua camisa estavam abertos. O terno de Wufei, contudo, estava dando-lhe trabalho, por isso separaram-se.

Rapidamente o chinês livrou-se do terno, jogando-o longe. Junto com ele foram a gravata e a camisa de mangas compridas. Permitiu-se ficar apenas com a calça aberta e os sapatos. Max lambeu os lábios diante da visão e permitiu que a camisa de seda escorregasse pelos braços, encontrando o caminho para o chão. Desceu as mãos para a calça. Forçou-a a deixar seu corpo. Virou-se de costas, inclinando-se contra a parede espelhada. Apoiou nela uma das mãos e, com a outra, chamou Wufei. O jovem atendeu prontamente, beijando-lhe o pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo nu, tocando a ereção que despontava. Max gemia sorrindo, observando o que acontecia consigo através do espelho. Toques, beijos, dedos e mordidas continuaram até que ambos não agüentassem mais.

- Proteção... E lubrificante. - murmurou para um Wufei que se esfregava atrás de si.

O empresário colocou o primeiro preservativo que viu, lubrificando-o bem e voltou para Max, que tremia em expectativa. Empurrou a trança para a frente do corpo, beijou-lhe a nuca e afastou as pernas do garoto, em um pedido mudo. Max inclinou-se mais, apoiando as duas mãos no espelho. O ar que escapava de seus lábios embaçou um pouco o reflexo de seu rosto, mas ainda podia observar-se. E, principalmente, observar Wufei atrás de si enquanto penetrava-o. Logo não pôde mais ver nada - havia fechado os olhos enquanto o corpo acostumava-se à invasão. Podia sentir a respiração forte de Wufei em sua nuca e moveu o quadril para trás. Um gemido acompanhou o gesto e das mãos de Wufei apertaram as laterais de seu corpo.

- Gostoso... - Wufei sussurrou junto ao ouvido do outro, fazendo-o soltar um gemidinho - Você é muito gostoso... Tão apertadinho...

Max arrepiou-se com os elogios. Seu rosto corou e seu membro pulsou, reclamando o abandono. Wufei começou a estocá-lo, a princípio devagar, aumentando a força e a velocidade com rapidez, repetindo palavras, das mais diversas, das mais sacanas, ao ouvido de Max, que soltava pequenos gemidos a cada estocada. Uma de suas mãos não estava mais na parede espelhada e sim no membro túrgido, masturbando-o. Wufei lambia e mordia as costas de Max, arranhando as coxas dele. Estocava-o com força e o garoto acabou alcançando o clímax antes de si. O líquido perolado banhou-lhe os dedos e o corpo esguio foi tomado por espasmos. Wufei ainda o estocou algumas vezes e gozou com um gemido baixo e longo. Num reflexo, segurou o corpo de Max contra o seu e os firmou contra o espelho, impedindo-os de descer ao chão. Ficaram unidos por mais algum tempo e Wufei caminhou para trás em passos lentos. Lançou longe o preservativo, chamou Max, aninhou-o no colo e beijou repetidas vezes o rosto suado. O garoto de programa se permitiu ser abraçado até que a respiração voltasse ao normal e o coração desacelerasse. Respiração e pulso normalizados, Max ergueu-se e sorriu.

- Que tal um banho de banheira? - sugeriu estendendo a mão - O seu dia deve ter sido cansativo.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Ah! Eu te conheço, Fei...

Wufei sorriu diante do apelido e concordou com o banho.

- Me dá um minuto que eu preparo tudo!

Max entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Ao lado da pia havia um grande espelho, comprido, que podia refletir o corpo inteiro de um homem. Max cobriu-o com uma toalha antes de ligar as torneiras de água quente da jacuzzi. Jogou alguns sais de banho e o cômodo encheu-se com a suave fragrância de flores silvestres. Tirou dois robes e duas toalhas macias de dentro de um pequeno armário. Pingou algumas gotas na água morna e um cheiro de cravo misturou-se ao das flores. Max decidiu, então, que tudo estava pronto. Retirou a toalha do espelho, cobriu o chão próximo da jacuzzi com ela e abriu a porta. Wufei estava esparramado na cama, nu, cabelos soltos, esperando.

- Vem cá... - Wufei chamou, sensual.

Max se adiantou e sentou ao lado do corpo levemente definido, o membro semi-túrgido sobre uma das coxas. Piscou enquanto o outro se inclinava sobre ele, beijando os lábios com abandono e desejo crescente. Mãos se enlaçaram na nuca de Max, forçando-o a deitar o corpo sobre o de Wufei, que gemeu quando o membro recém desperto rolou na ereção dele. Max respondeu ao gemido com um movimento de quadril e rompeu o beijo.

- A água vai esfriar... - sussurrou, ofegando brevemente.

- Não tem problema... - respondeu, erguendo o quadril em busca de fricção.

Max tornou a beijá-lo, deixando as mãos escorregarem pelo corpo masculino sob si, apertando as coxas, separando-as, colocando-se entre elas. Separou os lábios dos de Wufei e observou os olhos semi-cerrados que se abriram languidamente para encará-lo. Sorriu e empurrou o corpo de Max para cima, suave. O garoto pensou em sugerir o banho novamente, mas preferiu o silêncio quando o chinês começou a mover o corpo de uma forma sensual, virando de bruços.

- Fei?

Ele virou o rosto, os fios negros caindo sobre os olhos e bochechas, e sorriu entre gentil e desejoso. Reclinou o rosto sobre o travesseiro, afastou as pernas amplamente, mantendo Max entre elas, e inclinou o quadril para cima. O garoto de programa respirou fundo diante da cena, inclinou-se na direção do criado mudo pegou o primeiro preservativo que tateou, colocando-o com rapidez e habilidade. Afastou as nádegas lentamente, passando lubrificante pela pequena abertura, deixando uma quantidade generosa sobre a camisinha. Fixou o olhar na face corada de Wufei, que fechou os olhos quando começou a ser penetrado. As mãos agarraram o lençol, retorcendo-o nos dedos conforme Max ia avançando. Até o final.

- Me dá um minuto, por favor...? - falou, a voz abafada.

- Claro... - a voz baixa saiu junto com a respiração que estava suspensa.

Wufei recebeu o tempo que não havia dado a Max - o tempo para que o corpo se acostumasse ao que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, o garoto de programa acariciava-o, mantendo-o excitado. Murmurou baixo:

- Tente relaxar, não quero te machucar.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo... - sussurrou, o corpo ainda tremendo.

- Sempre tão valente... - segurou o quadril do chinês, retirou-se um pouco e tornou a se enterrar no corpo quente que se oferecia para ele.

Wufei soltou um gemido alto, algo como quase um gritinho, e se empinou ainda mais. Max se moveu, empurrando mais para dentro do corpo apertado sob si, encontrando a próstata, recebendo outro gritinho como confirmação. Sorriu e tornou a meter, com mais força, o mais fundo que podia.

- Mais... forte... Mais... isso... ahhh! Mais...!

As estocadas vinham e vinham, cada vez mais fortes cada vez mais rápido, o corpo se retesando, os músculos ficando mais e mais tensos, a mão de Max acariciando a ereção de Wufei até que o clímax chegou, levando os dois consigo. Max ainda estocou-o mais uma vez, abraçou-o e deitou a seu lado. Wufei arfava e aninhou as costas junto ao peito deste, que cruzou as mãos sobre a barriga daquele. Quase um minuto se passou antes que Max erguesse a voz:

- Banho?

Wufei suspirou e cabeceou, concordando. Moveu-se devagar, gemendo, espreguiçando-se e sorriu para o homem que lhe estendia a mão. Permitiu-se ser conduzido até a banheira escura, onde a água ainda encontrava-se morna, exalando essências e sais derramados anteriormente. Max entrou primeiro, indicando o colo para que o outro sentasse. O chinês entrou e reclinou as costas sobre o peito do outro. Recebeu de bom grado as carícias nas costas, peito e coxas. Suspirava com os toques gentis, cuidadosos. Sentia os músculos relaxando enquanto uma esponja escorregava por seus braços e a boca de Max beijava devagar seu pescoço e ombros. Uma sonolência foi tomando conta de seu corpo e acabou por adormecer.

oOo

- Fei... Fei? Acorda Fei...

A voz de Max vinha, distante, aproximando-se enquanto a mente do outro ia acordando lentamente. As pupilas dançaram sob as pálpebras e o corpo teve um espasmo, espreguiçando-se. Olhou para trás e viu que Max sorria para ele, divertido.

- Sempre pensei que meu colo despertasse desejos, mas nunca pensei que dormir fosse um deles...

Wufei resmungou algo e Max saiu de baixo dele, indo buscar as toalhas e os robes que separara. Amarrou uma delas ao redor de sua cintura, vestiu o robe, pendurou o outro junto da outra toalha, no ombro, e retornou à jacuzzi. Estendeu a mão para o chinês, ajudando-o a deixar a banheira. Entregou-lhe a outra toalha e ajudou-o a vestir o robe. Permitiu que Wufei tomasse a dianteira, voltando para a cama primeiro. Seguiu-o e fez o mesmo que o chinês - lançou-se exausto contra o colchão. O chinês voltou-se para ele, abraçou sua cintura e beijou-o de forma gentil. Max acariciou-lhe as madeixas escuras. Suspiraram.

- Você sabe as regras. Seis horas você tem de ir. - Max apenas reafirmava uma das regras da boate, que proibia a permanência de clientes após o fechamento do estabelecimento.

- Pode me acordar às cinco? - perguntou, já fechando os olhos - Tenho uma reunião importante amanhã...

- Claro. - e isso dava à Max quase quatro horas de "intervalo".

Esperou que Wufei caísse no sono - o que, na verdade, não demorou mais que um minuto - para então pegar uma mochila dentro do armário de portas espelhadas e se trancar com ela no banheiro.

oOo

Max acordou Wufei na hora que foi solicitada, pontualmente. O chinês sorriu-lhe e tornou a possuí-lo antes de se vestir de qualquer jeito e ir embora. Max despediu-se de forma calorosa, murmurando-lhe que esperava revê-lo em breve. Conferiu então as notas deixadas como pagamento, guardando-as. Deixou uma delas ali, a título de gorjeta para quem viesse limpar o quarto depois que partisse.

Tomou um banho demorando, finalmente desfazendo a longa trança castanho-clara, lavando as madeixas. Passou e repassou o sabonete pela pele, sussurrando irritado ao notar as pequenas marcas de unha que estavam nas laterais de seu quadril. Sairia até a noite seguinte, com certeza.

Secou o cabelo com paciência e recolocou a roupa que usara na noite anterior - a mesma calça de couro escuro, a mesma camisa de seda preta - e jogou um casaco escuro, do mesmo tecido da calça sobre a roupa provocante. Colocou a mochila em um dos ombros, pendurou um capacete no pulso e deixou o cômodo.

Percorreu um corredor longo, deserto, que levava à porta de serviço da Caleidoscópio. A porta dava em um beco onde havia estacionado sua moto. E tudo que queria era subir nela e voar para casa. Bateu a porta com força, sem se importar se mal havia passado das seis horas e que a maior parte de seus colegas de profissão haviam acabado de pegar no sono. Ele mesmo estava exausto, mas nada que fugisse do habitual. Dirigiu-se para sua moto, montando-a com rapidez. Uma voz paralisou-o, entretanto, enquanto colocava o capacete.

- Para onde vai com tanta pressa, Max... Ou devo chamá-lo de Duo Maxwell?

A voz era a mesma que ouvira na boate, horas antes. _"Cobra quanto?"_. Sentiu o sangue ferver enquanto virava o rosto na direção do som. Reconheceu, sob a luz fraca de um poste e a quase inexistente claridade matutina o homem que o segurara pelo braço numa proposta ansiosa e confusa. Estreitou o olhar. Parecia-lhe mais um daqueles playboys que supunham poder ter quem quisessem, na hora que bem entendesse. Avaliou-o. Cabelos curtos, espetados e despenteados, terno jogado sobre o ombro, sendo segurado por uma das mãos, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, a gravata de nó praticamente desfeito largada sobre o colarinho.

- É incrível o que se pode descobrir em um ou dois pares de horas, com a quantidade certa de dinheiro, não?

Max encarou-o por alguns segundos, medo e ódio revolvendo suas entranhas. Escorregou a mochila pelo ombro, localizando um pequeno compartimento de onde tirou uma arma ainda menor, semi-automática. Engatilhou-a e apontou para a testa de Heero.

- E pra que isso? Está bravo por que o recusei? Talvez tenha vindo pra pegar à força o que sua linda mesada não foi capaz de pagar?

Um riso de escárnio foi ouvido. Heero gargalhava e a arma tremeu na mão de Duo. Aproximou-se em passos fortes e colocou-se em frente ao cano da arma. Já não ria mais, apenas sorria com estranha tranqüilidade.

- Mesmo que puxe o gatilho agora, você não vai me matar. E mesmo que conseguisse atirar de novo e de novo, ainda assim não o faria. Você está com medo de mim. E até o mais forte soldado perde uma batalha quando sente medo. - tocou a ponta da arma com dois dedos, desviando-a - Quanto a tê-lo à força... Se realmente desejasse isso, teria avançado em você assim que abriu a porta, não?

- O que é, então?

- Ser rejeitado não é algo que me passa despercebido.

- E...?

- E você ainda será meu. - e avançou, segurando a nuca de Max, forçando um beijo que não foi correspondido.

O garoto de programa empurrou-o para longe enquanto cuspia no chão.

- Nojento! - gritou enquanto ligava a moto e deixava o beco de qualquer forma, com a arma ainda em uma das mãos e o capacete na outra.

Heero Yui sorriu enquanto via-o se afastar. Repetiu para si mesmo _"você ainda será meu, Duo Maxwell"_ e deixou o beco, tomando o primeiro táxi que viu.

_Continua..._

--

N.A.:

Meu primeiro AU, peço que sejam gentis em suas avaliações.

Essa estória começou a ser escrita há mais de um ano e, apesar de ainda não estar completamente escrita, já tenho em mente como a levarei, para onde a levarei, dentre outros.

Agradeço antecipadamente os comentários que, suponho, receberei.

Espero que acompanhem este trabalho.

_Mudoh Belial_


End file.
